The Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys- Cautious Ghost- Book 1
by lizzi3879
Summary: <html><head></head>Nancy Drew, Bess Marvin, and George Fayne are on their way to meet Nancy's father, Carson, to talk about a volunteer case in Bayport about a ghost ship appearing after midnight and leaving murders and robberies around town. Along side are the Hardy's who volunteered the case to Carson. Nancy, George, and Bess meet the Hardy Boys.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bayport

Nancy Drew and her two best friends, Bess Marvin, who was a little on the chubby side but was an inbetweener on weight, with blonde hair. George Fayne, who was cousins with Bess and was best friends with Nancy, was athlete slim and had black short hair. The trio was heading to Bayport to see Nancy's father, Carson Drew, for a volunteer case. Driving through Bayport, the top of their red Jeep opened with the sea salt smelling air and beautiful sunshine coming through. Nancy's blondish-red curls blowing everywhere. They headed down the winding road when two motorcycles cruised past them. "Ahh. I soooo wish we weren't here on a case Nancy." said Bess in the back. Nancy laughed and said "Me too Bess, me too." George was busy texting her mom about how many days they were staying , telling her not to worry if she got sun- burnt (Which didn't look like she was going to get burnt at all, rather getting kidnapped, chased, followed, and nearly getting killed) When Nancy and Bess won the challenge to get George off her phone, they turned up the radio and sang along to the songs.

Frank and Joe Hardy were crusien on the long road that lead to and from town to a place their mom requested to go get food to eat for lunch. Frank was the oldest brother with deep dark brown black hair and a kind of build a normal person should have while Joe the youngest Hardy brother had blonde hair that matched the sun and a build a normal person would want to have. They passed many cars including a red Jeep, which people didn't see much in Bayport. When they finally got there, Frank looked at the sign. "Shrimp Gulf Outpost." was a weird name since it wasn't even close to the beach and there were no outposts for seafood in Bayport. They walked in to a place that looked like "Olive Garden" seafood style. "Welcome to Shrimp Gulf Outpost. Table for two?" asked the waitress. "Yes." Frank answered. Frank, knowing his brother, Joe would say something like "Sure. If it's a table for you and me." They followed ordered sodas and a waitress came and took their order. "I'll have the fried fish with a salad." Frank ordered. The waitress nodded. "I'll have the same." Joe said. Once they were alone again, "So, who is this guy dad's having over for a case?" Joe asked. "Carson Drew." answered Frank. They were talking about the new case the brother's father, Fenton Hardy, had stepped on. Mr. Hardy was bringing in a professional lawyer and his detective kid. Anyway, Bayport had been having some Ghost Ship appear in the water around midnight and leave around 4 in the morning, leaving a trail of murders and robberies. "Dad mention the kid is coming in today. Supposedly we'd known since I was like... 2 and you were like.. 3" said Joe. "Here's your order." said the waitress. They ate, paid the bill, and left for home.

Chapter 2

Meeting Frank and Joe Hardy and meeting Nancy Drew

"I'm so sorry those boys of mine are running late, Carson and Nancy." said Mr. Hardy with his business suit and black hair flat. Nancy had requested the girls stay at the hotel then Nancy leave to go see her father and Mr. Hardy. There was the sound of two roaring engines in the drive way then the engine silenced and the alarm system beeped as the door opened. "Dad, we're back!" yelled a loud, kinda low husky voice. Then two boys, one with blackish-brown hair and brown eyes and the other with blonde hair and bluish eyes. "Boys meet, Mr. Carson Drew and Ms. Nancy Drew." said Fenton. "Where's Mrs. Drew?" asked the blonde haired one. Nancy narrowed her eyes while her dad tried to stand tall and not break down. Since Nancy's mom, Katherine Drew, died of a car crash, had been gone since Nancy was 6 or 7 and Nancy didn't remember much of her mother. She knew one thing. She was just like her mother. Brave, selfless, and smart. "Joe! I think that's a touchy subject!" said the brown haired one. "Woops. There goes my mouth. Sorry!" said Joe, blushing a bit. "I'm Frank Hardy and this is my brother Joe." said the brown haired guy, Frank


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Oh come on Bess, you look wonderful!" said Nancy with her friend Bess Marvin. "Not wonderful enough!" Bess said, her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail swaying. Bess and Nancy were looking for dresses for her best friend, Clare Velmont's, party. Nancy had known Clare since they were kids. Clare was two years older than Nancy. The funny thing was, Clare hadn't told Nancy anything. Just there was going to be a party that Clare was having at the Velmont's spare fixer-upper called, Fredrickson Plantation."Bess. So help me, I will pick a dress for you." said George Fayne, Bess's cousin and Nancy's other best friend. "No! GEORGE ELIZABETH FAYNE! DO NOT PICK THAT STUPID PIGLET COUSTUME!" yelled Bess from the changing room. Nancy chuckled. George was laughing so hard that Nancy thought she was going to die. "I found it! My daydream dress, the one I would marry any day of the week, even over a boy!" cried Bess. Bess came out in a red dress that showed her curves and made her hair look like an angels. "Huh?" George asked from behind one of the racks. George looked at Bess and said "Bess, the minute you said that you regreted it. Didn't you?" "Maybe." Bess said narrowing her eyes. Nancy chuckled. Bess would die if a hot celeb came through that door. As Nancy thought this 2 boys came walking in. "Frank and Joe Hardy?!" Bess squealed, still in the red dress. "Huh?" George and Nancy said at the same time. "Bess?" asked a girl about Nancy, Bess, and George's age and had the same color hair as Bess's hair. "Callie! Callie Shaw! It's been forever!" Bess squealed. The two girls ran up. "Bess... Any explanation here?" George half groaned and said. "Oh. Woops. Hold off explanations, Callie has some explaining to do anyway. Why are you here in River Heights?" Bess asked. "Boys case. I'm just part of the show. Chet too." Callie said. "Poor Chet." Bess said. "Bess how about you go take the dress off and George and I will look for dresses." Nancy said. "But-" George began, but Nancy stopped her by nudging her. "Okay." George said miserably. "Are you sure?! I really want to buy the dress.. Can you spare me, Nan and buy it?" Bess asked. "Sure." Nancy said. The two blondes squealed. Once Bess's group left Nancy and George paid for the dress for Bess and left to go to one of their favorite coffee shops that Bess hated. "What can I get you?" asked a young black haired girl. "Espresso. Pronto." George said. "Hot tea." Nancy said. The girl went off with her order. "Soo tell me more." said George. "About what?" Nancy asked grinning. The waitress returned with the hot cups and placed them in front of Nancy and George. George looked up and saw Deirdre Shannon staring at them. Her pink mini skirt and blue shirt were too bright for the fall season they were in. "Dee-Dee! So great to see you!" George said, sarcasm screamed when she said those words. "Deirdre." said Nancy. "Ned free? I really want to hang out again? And is he going to Clare Velmont's party?" she asked. "Again?" asked Nancy. Deirdre had been talking about Nancy's long time Emerson college boyfriend, Ned Nickerson. She and Ned were off and on. One because he was always so protective like Nancy's father. More like overprotective. Two because Nancy and Ned hadn't had time to see each other. Between school for Ned and Nancy working for her father, times had been hard. But finally in all, they broke it off agreeing they'd be friends. "We're going." said George. "With Ned?" Deirdre said sweetly. "Sorry, no." said Nancy. Nancy stood up and walked outside. Before she left she heard George go "Nice job Dee-Dee, you ruin everyone's day, as usual." Deirdre scolded.

Chapter 2

As soon as they had sat down, Callie and Bess had gotten into conversation. "Perfect. Our cover is blown, thanks to yours and Chet's wonderful ideas." Joe Hardy muttered to his older brother Frank. "Did you say something Joe?" asked Frank although he heard his brother. "Watcha talkin' about Hardy's?" asked Chet Morton, their best friend. Their chubby friend had met them in high school and when Joe had started dating Chet's sister, Iola, they became closer. But Iola moved to college. And they couldn't be doing long distance. Then in New York, while on a case, Iola stepped into a trap meant for Frank and Joe. A car bomb. Then died. Joe moved on from blonde to blonde wondering if he'd EVER find a new one. "Just how you and Frank blew up our cover. The whole thing, bombs included." Joe said. The girls looked up from talking the moment Joe said bomb. "What?" Joe said. "Where's the bomb Joe Hardy?" Callie said. "NO! I mean... Frank, she's your girlfriend... Help?" Joe begged. Frank sighed and said "Talking about the case." A light blonde-red appeared in the shop. Followed by a short black haired girl. "Now Nancy..." the black haired girl began. "No George. I'm alright. It's just Deirdre KNOWS Ned and I are split and wants to get a kill for me as prey." the red hair said. Bess looked up in shock. "Nancy? George? What did that little brat do this time?" Bess asked. "Bess. Sorry. Oh here's your dress." said red head. Red hair's phone begun ringing. "Oh. George. It's Clare." said red head. "Go, I'll entertain Bess and get updated." George said. " Tell her I hope she feels better." Bess said. Red hair mouthed the word "_What?_"

********Behind the Hidden Clock***********

Nancy walked outside and picked up the phone. "Hey Nan." said a sick voice. "Clare! You sound sick!" Nancy cried. "Can you help me?" Clare huffed out before coughing multiple times.


End file.
